1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle pedal. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle pedal that can be releasably attached to a cleat of a cycling shoe.
2. Background Information
A conventional clipless pedal that can connect to a cleat attached to a shoe is a known example of a bicycle pedal that can connect to a cycling shoe (e.g., European Patent Application Publication No. 1,219,532). When a clipless type bicycle pedal is used, the crank can be rotated during a down stroke as well by pulling upward. As a result, the crank can be rotated more efficiently.
A conventional clipless bicycle pedal includes a pedal axle that can be attached to a crank of a bicycle, a main pedal body rotatably supported on the pedal axle, and a coupling mechanism. The coupling mechanism is fixed to two opposite faces of the pedal main pedal body and has a first cleat securing member configured to couple with a front portion of a cleat and a second cleat securing member configured to couple with a rear portion of the cleat. The first cleat securing member is non-rotatably fixed to the main pedal body and the second cleat securing member is rotatably coupled to the main pedal body. The second cleat securing member is forced in a direction of coupling with a cleat by a torsion coil spring or other force exerting member.
With such a conventional bicycle pedal, a cleat disengagement operation is executed by pushing the heel of the shoe outward (twisting the shoe) while the shoe is coupled to the pedal. When the heel of the shoe is pushed outward, the second cleat securing member is rotated in a disengagement direction against the exerted force of the force exerting member. As a result, a front end of the cleat separates from the first cleat securing member and the shoe can be removed from the pedal.